


Personal )(ell.

by ErinsWorks



Series: Popping Hearts, Breaking Bubbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinsWorks/pseuds/ErinsWorks
Summary: Meenah spends some time alone, rethinking her entire life.(A direct sequel to the fic "Greetings Everyone!!!!!!!!")





	Personal )(ell.

Your name is Meenah Peixes.

 

You are currently skulking around in a memory of your Beforan treasure trove, because one of your few remaining friends just read you like a fucking book.

 

Worse yet, she read you like a book that _you_ hadn't even read. And then proceeded to spoil that book for you. Just told you some critical plot details right then and there while you stood there and took it like a fuckin chump.

 

Good thing you definitely won’t take it to heart.

 

MEENAH: Deeply reevaluate the nature of your feelings about (VRISKA).

 

Nah. You don't really feel like doing that.

 

You really don't want to consider the fact that _you’re_ the one who chose to break some girl's heart.

 

You really don't want to consider that _you're_ the one who was going to ruin that relationship anyway, regardless of whether some retcon fuckery created a new Vriska or not.

 

You really don't want to consider the fact that you've been lying to yourself about why you broke up with her. You didn't break up with her because some newer better Vriska showed up. You didn't break up with her because you were “bored", or because it was “too sappy” or some other fronting bullshrimp.

 

You really don't want to consider that you broke up with her because deep down you _knew_ that loving you is the worst thing someone like (Vriska) could do to themselves. Because you're a bad person. And, even if just for a few moments, (Vriska) had become a good person. A happy person. And you would destroy that like you destroy everything.

 

You guess you proved yourself right.

 

MEENAH: Don't cry.

 

_YOU GOT IT BOSS._

 

MEENAH: Keep blaming this on ARANEA.

 

See now _that_ you feel like doing. You try very hard to do that.

 

You fail miserably.

 

Probably because you know that even if Aranea set into motion a chain of events that caused you to start dating [and subsequently break up with] (Vriska), that doesn't mean that what _you_ did wasn't horribubble. And besides, it's not like she INTENTIONALLY did that anyway.

 

Maybe you just wanted some other shitty person to focus on, even if it meant pretending you were still mad at her for a thing you stopped caring about ages ago.

 

MEENAH: Cheer yourself up.

 

You think for a moment about how exactly you're going to do just that.

 

...

 

You have an idea.

 

======>

 

*aquaticGorer has begun messaging terrestrialCulture*

 

AG: )(ey jackbass.

AG: just dropped in to remind you t)(at no one )(as ever truly loved you, and t)(at because of your s)(itty personality, no one ever w)(ale.

TC: ...

TC: Howv the fuck do you keep gettin past my blocklist?

AG: t)(eres a captor in the dream bubbles who R---EELY doesn't like you amporas.

AG: and he's also R---EELY good with computers.

AG: so in ot)(er words, )(e's my fast pass to cyberbullying you.

TC: So you're not evwen pretenfin it's anyfin other than that.

TC: I swvear, its like ya got no respect for a man’s shellf esteem!

AG: aw shrimp, you got me Cro. reely nailed me wit)( that analysis.

TC: VWhatevwer. It's not like you're one to talk about lovwing anyone.

AG: ...

AG: Mot)(erglubbin EXCUS-----E me, you pat)(etic wannabe bitc)(?

TC: shit.

AG: YOU WANNA SAY T)(AT S)(IT AGAIN?

AG: CUZ IM REALLY NOT IN T)(E MOOD TO DISCUSS T)(AT, BUT I’M ALWAYS IN T)(E MOOD TO BEAT SOME POSERS DUMB ASS.

 

*terrestrialCulture has blocked aquaticGorer*

 

Yeah. That’s about what you expected from him.

 

MEENAH: Try to close laptop.

 

Alright.

 

You close it.

You are closing it.

 

Just put the screen down a biiit more aaaaaand…

 

MEENAH: Fail miserably at closing laptop.

 

_CODDAMNIT._

 

_Well, may as well find some closure, you guess._

 

MEENAH: Message someone old, someone new, someone borrowed by someone blue.

 

*aquaticGorer began messaging g̸̛̳̬̀̋̐̐̈́̀̾a̴̱̪̽̐̈̃ļ̵̡͕̫͇̜͇͉̦͐͂̒̒̀ͅl̷̛̬̭̺͊̓́͂̍̈́̄̆͜o̸̯̯̰̞̬̝̞̘͑̌̏̂̄͠w̷̢͉͚̤͖̜̻͋̍̈́͋͋̓͝s̷̟͑́̋͝C̷͔̮͐͒a̷̺̾̏̈́͂̒̎͠l̴̡̖͙͇̽͐̿̈̂͜͝ļ̵̜̪͙̣̠͌̀̑͌̋̂͠ͅi̶̞̣̣͚͖͂b̶̗͖̣̐̀̑r̴͈̘̗̹̋͌͆̑́̓̚͝͝a̴̜̦̟̠̗̗̖̰͌̀́͐t̶̞͇̄̾̋͑̌͊̎̓͗̚ͅȍ̷̢̤͙̗̞̖̟̔͑͆̋̓͠r̷̢̫̻̻̻͕͍̙̱̓̍̇͛͗̋̓͝*

 

AG: is s)(e okay?

GC: 3XCUS3 M3?

AG: please just answer t)(e question.

GC: NO, R34LLY, 1S _WHO_ OK4Y?

GC: TH3R3 4R3 4 LOT OF P3OPL3 1N MY L1FE WHO US3 “SH3” PRONOUNS

GC: 4ND 4LL OF THOS3 P3OPL3S OK4Y-N3SS 1S D3B4T4BL3

AG: im talking about (Vriska), obviously.

GC: OHHH, YOU M34N MY MO1R41L?

GC: Y34H SH3S F1N3

GC: NO TH4NKS TO YOU >:]

AG: okay. good to know.

GC: H4NG ON WH4T

AG: did i stutter?

AG: i said good to know.

GC: W3LL Y34H, NO SH1T

GC: BUT YOUR3 SUPPOS3D TO G3T 4LL UPS3T 4ND D3F3NS1V3 TH4t 1 S41D TH4T TO YOU

AG: na)(.

GC: 1

GC: OK4Y

GC: 1 H4V3 JUST B3COM3 1NCR3D1BLY P1SS3D OFF

AG: w)(ats wrong, pyrope.

GC: HM

GC: 1 DUNNO

GC: PROB4BLY TH3 F4CT TH4T YOU JUST POPP3D 1N TO ASK ABOUT MY MO1RA1L

GC: WHO _YOU_ FUCK3D UP

GC: 4ND NOW YOU DONT S33M TO B3 SHOW1NG _4NY_ R3MORS3

AG: guess t)(ats just how i am.

GC: TH3N YOUR3 _V3RY_ FUCK3D UP

AG: yuppie.

GC: D1D YOU JUST DO TH3 F1SH PUN TH1NG

AG: s)(ore did.

GC: ...

GC: OK4Y 1M DON3 B31NG 4NGRY

GC: B3C4US3 HON3STLY?

GC: _YOUR3 H1L4R1OUS_

GC: >:]

AG: )(u)(?

GC: YOU D1DNT R34LLY M3SS4G3 M3 TO CH3CK 1F VR1SK4 W4S OK4Y

GC: YOU C4M3 H3R3 TO W4LLOW 1N S3LF P1TY WH1L3 1 WH4L3 ON YOU

GC: PUN V3RY MUCH INT3ND3D >;]

AG: NOP--E IM NOT DOIN THIS AGAIN

GC: _OH BUT YOU 4R3 M33N4H._

GC: _1 DONT KNOW WH4T YOU M34N BY “4G41N” BUT TH1S 1S WH4T W3R3 DO1NG._

GC: _W3RE M4K1NG TH1S H4PP3N._

AG: Fuck t)(at, im loggin off.

AG: rig)(t now.

GC: 1F YOU S4Y SO...

 

*g̸̛̳̬̀̋̐̐̈́̀̾a̴̱̪̽̐̈̃ļ̵̡͕̫͇̜͇͉̦͐͂̒̒̀ͅl̷̛̬̭̺͊̓́͂̍̈́̄̆͜o̸̯̯̰̞̬̝̞̘͑̌̏̂̄͠w̷̢͉͚̤͖̜̻͋̍̈́͋͋̓͝s̷̟͑́̋͝C̷͔̮͐͒a̷̺̾̏̈́͂̒̎͠l̴̡̖͙͇̽͐̿̈̂͜͝ļ̵̜̪͙̣̠͌̀̑͌̋̂͠ͅi̶̞̣̣͚͖͂b̶̗͖̣̐̀̑r̴͈̘̗̹̋͌͆̑́̓̚͝͝a̴̜̦̟̠̗̗̖̰͌̀́͐t̶̞͇̄̾̋͑̌͊̎̓͗̚ͅȍ̷̢̤͙̗̞̖̟̔͑͆̋̓͠r̷̢̫̻̻̻͕͍̙̱̓̍̇͛͗̋̓͝ has invited a̸̧̪̲̝̞̳̻̠̍̿͑͛̄̾̈̈͝r̵̼̥̬̊̀͊͆̽͆ą̶̨̮͉̤̮̻̦̍̅͜ͅc̷͇̹̩͎̫̯̙̤͎̓̅͌͂h̸̨̘͙̰̯̟̮̠̉̊̿̾̂͠ͅn̶̪̯͍͖͎͊̿̀̐ī̷̝d̸̟͈̱̉͜ş̶̜͍̲͇̈̓̽͝G̵̻͉͍̱̹̘̝͋͜r̴̢̨̠̹̩̺̮̭̆̄͂̍̏͊̃͠ị̵̫͈̎́̑̅͘p̸̧̤͍̪̤̫̭̈́̄̑͒̄͆͘͜͠ to the chat*

 

GC: COW4RD

AG: _you grub of a bitc)(._

GC: C4R3FUL W1TH TH4T L4NGUAG3

GC: YOU WOULDNT W4NT TH3 F1RST T3XT YOUR 3X S33S TO B3 YOU CURS1NG 4T H3R MO1R41L, WOULD YOU?

GC: SO

GC: SH3 H4SNT R3SPOND3D 1MM3D14T3LY, M3AN1NG SH3’LL RESPOND 1N 4BOUT 88 S3CONDS

AG: ...

GC: FOR DR4M4T1C 3FF3CT

GC: SH3S JUST L1K3 TH4T SOM3T1M3S

GC: 4NYW4Y TH4T PUTS US 4T... FORTY S1X S3CONDS.

GC: 1'D SUGG3ST TH1NK1NG 4BOUT WH4T YOUR3 GONN4 SAY

GC: T1CK TOCK!

AG: mark my CODDAMN---ED WORDS pyrope, im gonna find you in t)(e bubbles and FUCKING --------END YOU

 

*a̸̧̪̲̝̞̳̻̠̍̿͑͛̄̾̈̈͝r̵̼̥̬̊̀͊͆̽͆ą̶̨̮͉̤̮̻̦̍̅͜ͅc̷͇̹̩͎̫̯̙̤͎̓̅͌͂h̸̨̘͙̰̯̟̮̠̉̊̿̾̂͠ͅn̶̪̯͍͖͎͊̿̀̐ī̷̝d̸̟͈̱̉͜ş̶̜͍̲͇̈̓̽͝G̵̻͉͍̱̹̘̝͋͜r̴̢̨̠̹̩̺̮̭̆̄͂̍̏͊̃͠ị̵̫͈̎́̑̅͘p̸̧̤͍̪̤̫̭̈́̄̑͒̄͆͘͜͠ has joined the chat*

 

AG: Hey Redglareeeeeeee!

GC: H3Y M1NDF444NG!

AG: What’s uuuuuuuup!

AG: ...)(ey.

AG: oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This was gonna be the end of this storyline, but then I decided to leave y'all on a cliff hanger. I don't know why I decided to do that, but here we are.
> 
> I really love the beforan trolls, and I think I'm gonna branch off from Meenah's drama into the others at some point down the line in this series. So long, and fare well!
> 
> -Erin


End file.
